


О луковицах и справедливости

by WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Мини G  - PG-13 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	О луковицах и справедливости

— Прошу прощения, но что... — если бы Минерву Макгонагалл спросили, на что сейчас похож профессор Слагхорн, воображение нарисовало бы ей закипающий чайник: кипеть еще не кипит, но пыхтит так, что вот-вот закипит. — Что ваши гриффиндорцы себе позволяют? 

— Если я правильно поняла ваш предыдущий монолог, то мои гриффиндорцы позволили себе стащить из теплиц молодую прыгучую луковицу и подложить ее в рюкзак мистеру Треверсу, причем так, чтобы мистер Треверс не успел заметить, чья это работа, — спокойно отвечает декан Гриффиндора. — Я даже, пожалуй, соглашусь с вами, что это мои гриффиндорцы, поскольку гербология у четвертого курса сегодня с утра, вместе с Хаффлпаффом, а следом зелья со Слизерином, так что, кроме моих, никто не мог сделать это настолько незаметно.

— И вы так спокойно об этом говорите? Ваши студенты поставили Треверсу синяк на пол-лица, а вы...

— Какие синяки оставляют прыгучие луковицы, я знаю, спасибо. Согласитесь, такие мелкие плоды смертельного вреда причинить не могут, но не могу не признать, что со стороны моих студентов это безобразие, которое заслуживает наказания. Поэтому я хочу разобраться, кто и зачем.

— Так разбирайтесь, — выдыхает Слагхорн, — не думаете же вы, что я потерплю...

— Успокойтесь, Гораций. Прыгучие луковицы, насколько я помню, требуют определенной сноровки в обращении... Помона, кто из моих четверокурсников может справиться с ними с первого урока?

— Линда Эткинс, — отзывается профессор Спраут, — но сегодня она весь день в больничном крыле. Эмерсон и Бейли на уроке были, но они последние две недели тише воды, ниже травы, прямо-таки не узнать...

— Верно, я обещала за следующую проделку отстранить обоих от квиддича, а полуфинал на будущей неделе. Мои студенты, конечно, способны на выдающиеся глупости, но оставлять факультет без загонщиков перед матчем — это слишком.

— Кроме этих, разве что Лонгботтом и Лидделл, — продолжает Спраут, — но они очень дисциплинированные ребята, за всё время ни разу даже не сунулись к растениям без перчаток...

— Вот и здесь они, похоже, отработали в перчатках, — без тени улыбки отвечает Макгонагалл. — И, Гораций, на вашем месте я бы уточнила у Треверса, за что ему досталось.

— «За что»?! — возмущенно пыхтит Слагхорн. — У ваших разбойников, Минерва, так обычно вопрос не стоит, если речь о моих сту...

— Своих, как вы, Гораций, выразились, разбойников я знаю достаточно хорошо. За три с половиной года ни Лидделл, ни Лонгботтом ни разу не натворили ничего подобного просто так. Впрочем, если это их рук дело, то они и отпираться не станут, так что вскорости всё узнаем. 

Разумеется, не отпираются. Не сваливают на Эмерсона, Бейли, слизеринцев, Пивза или русалок в озере. Не кивают друг на друга, не прячут глаз. И, кажется, абсолютно не раскаиваются. 

— Мы, конечно, — сдержанно улыбается Алиса Лидделл.

— А чего он хотел? — пожимает плечами Фрэнк Лонгботтом.

— Это вопрос, мистер Лонгботтом?

— Допустим, — и взгляда не отводит, набрался же где-то наглости.

— Допускать позвольте мне. Если это вопрос, то я не могу вам сказать, чего хотел мистер Треверс, но обязана спросить, чего хотели вы, когда устраивали это... покушение. Чего?

— Справедливости.

Боже праведный, они что, отрепетировали так, чтобы друг с другом ни на ползвука не разойтись?

— Ну-ну. Извольте продолжать.

— Надо было раньше, а мы не знали... — начинает объясняться Лонгботтом.

— Мы не знали, что это он, а Элли не жаловалась, — подхватывает Лидделл.

Так. Элли — это, надо полагать, Эллен Фарлоу, другой Элли на потоке нет. Эта и в самом деле ни на что жаловаться не станет. Либо сама справится, либо так и будет молча терпеть, пока... В данном случае, похоже, пока некоторым не захочется справедливости. 

— Продолжайте, — кивает профессор Макгонагалл. 

И они продолжают. Ах, как они продолжают. Как будто их не двое, а двадцать, и не четверокурсников, а бешеных драконов. Как будто фейерверк подожгли, искры летают по всему кабинету, того гляди, профессору Слагхорну какая в глаз отскочит, как Треверсу эта прыгучая луковица, будь она неладна.

— Навозную бомбу у нее под стулом помните? — мало что не подскакивает на месте Лидделл.

Да, помню, думает профессор Макгонагалл, еще в сентябре, никто не сознался. Безобразие.

— А перо перед контрольной ей кто заколдовал, Кровавый Барон, что ли? — очень старается не сорваться на крик Лонгботтом.

Явно не Барон, думает профессор Макгонагалл. Но контрольную помню, не каждый день отличница вместо обычного свитка убористым почерком пишет невесть что с чудовищными ошибками. Сама она перо явно не заколдовывала...

— А петарду в котел на прошлой неделе...

Гораций, вы, помнится, и тогда утверждали, что это мои гриффиндорцы, думает профессор Макгонагалл.

— А мантию ей кто перед прорицаниями дверью прищемил, чтоб порвалась...

— Еще насмехался — не очень-то и заметно, рванью, говорит, была, рванью и останешься… — Кажется, Алисе и пересказывать-то это противно. — У Элли только мама, вы же знаете, профессор, и она...

Знаю. А про мантию до этого момента не знала, хотя стоило.

— А потом он как начал, — продолжает Лонгботтом, — можете остальных спросить, наши слышали. И слизеринцы тоже, — он кивает Слагхорну, выразительно так кивает, вконец обнаглел... — Ты, говорит, мне ничего не сделаешь, я тебе хоть перо еще раз заколдую, хоть бомбу подсуну, хоть в зелье чего-нибудь подсыплю, не попадусь всё равно... Ну, а чего он хотел? Начал шипеть, что не попадется, вот и попался...

— Понятно, — резюмирует профессор Макгонагалл. — С Треверсом разговор будет отдельный, профессор Слагхорн, вы всё слышали. Но от гриффиндорцев я не ожидала...

— Профессор, вы не ожидали от гриффиндорцев, что они будут защищать своих? 

Алиса Лидделл, вы всё равно не взлетите под потолок от гнева, не старайтесь.

— Вы не ожидали, что обижать слабых мы не позволим?!

Фрэнк Лонгботтом, глаза вам даны для того, чтобы видеть, а не пытаться просверлить взглядом собственного декана.

— Так, успокоились. — А хорошо срабатывает, если голос не повышать, а понизить на полтона. Притихли, слушают. Ну-ну, слушайте... — Я совершенно не ожидала, что вы будете действовать исподтишка. Чего вы хотели добиться, утащив эту луковицу тайком и тайком же подсунув ее в рюкзак мистеру Треверсу?

— Справедливости. — Опять вместе, не ученики, а хор какой-то, прости Господи.

— Просто сдачи дать — он бы нас с Фрэнком стал сторониться, а от Элли бы не отстал, она всё равно не пожалуется, — неожиданно спокойно продолжает Лидделл. 

— А еще он должен был понять, как это приятно — получить в глаз и не знать, от кого, — дополняет Лонгботтом.

— И как вы думаете, понял?

— Посмотрим.

— Очень надеюсь, что не... — вмешивается Слагхорн.

— Гораций, погодите, с моими студентами здесь буду говорить я. И, надо сказать, их цели я осудить не могу, но средства... Будем честны: решительно никуда не годятся. Поэтому, надеюсь, вы посмотрите еще и в сторону того, как добиваться справедливых целей законными методами. Законными, вы меня услышали?

— Вы о чем, профессор? — А вот теперь вразнобой: на такой случай они явно не сговаривались.

— О том, что профориентация у вашего курса в следующем году, и вам, мисс Лидделл, надо бы подтянуть заклинания, а вам, мистер Лонгботтом, зельеварение. С трансфигурацией и защитой у вас неплохо...

Переглядываются. Кажется, поняли.

— Смелости вам обоим хватит, а думать волей-неволей придется научиться. 

Вот нахалы! Сияют, как новенькие галеоны. Первую часть фразы определенно услышали, вторую можно и повторить.

— Научиться думать, я сказала. Без этого рекомендацию в аврорат я вам не дам, так что учтите. Пока вместо Хогсмида на выходные вы оба поступаете в распоряжение мадам Помфри. Отмывать и отчищать... то, что ей там понадобится. Без магии, разумеется. Очень облагораживает и располагает к раздумьям. 

— Так точно, профессор, — Лонгботтом изо всех сил напускает на себя серьезный вид.

— А что еще туда сдавать, профессор? — любопытствует Лидделл.

И Минерва Макгонагалл, переглянувшись с профессором Спраут, впервые за вечер улыбается:

— Гербологию вы, считайте, уже сдали.


End file.
